1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to fastener applicators, such as staplers, and to desktop staplers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fastener applicators, such as staplers, are capable of driving at least one fastener into a desired target object. Some fastener applicators are spring-biased in that they utilize the energy stored in a spring to drive the staple into the target object. Aspects of the invention are directed to improved staplers.